


The Girl with Angel Grace

by supernatural_directioner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:51:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural_directioner/pseuds/supernatural_directioner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All alone, no roof over her head, no hot meals everyday, not even a bed to call her own. Always on the run, never staying in one place longer than a week. Doing odd jobs to earn money, sleeping in every type of weather. This is the life sixteen year old Alice has ever known. The only place she can count on in every town is the Church. She can't quite explain it but she always feel safe there. A place she can almost call home. Besides that she feels alone, not important. That is until she gets saved by the Winchester brothers, something about them makes her trust them. Thats when she gets thrown into their world and their family. This is where she realizes she isn't invisible, and with a little bit help with her new family she realizes she is more important than she ever thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl with Angel Grace

The room was dark, the only light source was the moon's beams peaking through the barred window. Sitting in the moonlight was a young girl, no older than sixteen. Her face was dirty, her clothes were torn, and her hair was home to leafs and twigs. All she had for warmth was a small, moth eaten blanket. She had it wrapped around her to keep the chilly autumn air out.

Grabbing her bag she took out all she owned. This was a empty water bottle, a dress for church, a dull pocket knife, a couple dollars, and a bible. Grabbing the bible she started to read outloud to give her some comfort. She was so concentrated in the book she didn't even hear the door opened. It wasn't until she was blinded by the light that she realized she wasn't alone.

"Hey there precious" the leader smiled as he walked in. She backed up until she hit the wall. Fear flooded her eyes. Tears began to fall leaving cleaning marks down her face. She held her bible to her chest, as if it was going to protect her. He walked up to her and squatted.

"Don't worry babe, I won't hurt you as long as you listen to me." He tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. He leaned in and smelled her neck and gave her a lick. She winced but didn't do a thing. She couldn't fight him. Even she could escape him there were nine more vampires out there. She just sat there and silently cried. He slowly started to suck on her neck. 

"Boss" a voice said. He quickly looked up with an angry look. 

"What" he sneered, not pleased about the interruption. 

"Rick brought a fresh one."

"Take her to the room. I be there in a moment." The guy nodded and left. A moment later two men was dragging a kicking girl. She peered into the room and looked at Alice, her eyes pleaded for help. Alice looked away, there was nothing she could do.

"I see you later my precious." He got up and left the room, closing the door behind him. A few minutes later you could hear the girl screaming for help. Alice covered her ears hoping to block out the noise. She knew it was no use, they were in the middle of the woods and no one could hear them, plus she already tried that. She started to pray to God for strength and protection. 

The sound stopped. She uncovered her ears and she heard footsteps going pass the door. She got up and looked out the window. She counted all ten. That meant no one but her and that other girl was here. She sat back down and thought about an escape plan.

" _The door_ " a voice said. Alice looked around, knowing not to expect anything. The voice had no face and no name. She could hear it as long as she could remember, always helping her. Telling her how to escape places, where to find some work, even where to sleep. It never steered her wrong.

She put the bible back in the bag. Looking at the blanket she decided to take it. After all it would supply her some warmth. When her bag was packed she put it on and headed to the door. She didn't know what to expect, she tried the door before but it was always locked. Holding her breath she pulled and to her surprise it opened.

She was about to head to the door when she remembered the girl. She turned around looked for the room. It took a minute but she found it. Upon entering the girl tried to move but she was tied.

"Please don't hurt me" she cried out

"I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to help you. Stay still." Working fast she took out her knife. It took a while since it was so dull. About fifteen minutes later she was free.

"We got to hurry before the come back. Can you walk?" The girl nodded. Grabbing her hand they hurried outside. They stopped to figure out what direction to go. Thats when they heard shouting. Turning they saw the vampires running towards them.

"RUN" Alice yelled. They took off running into the forest still holding hand. The weren't going very fast as the girl was weak from blood loss. She knew what she had to do. They came to a hault. 

"Keep on running. Don't look back just run."

"What about you?"

"I'm going to distract them. They want me more than they want you."

"I send help."

"NO! Don't speak about this. Just return to your family."

"Thank you" the lady cried.

"Don't worry. Now go!"

She took off running. Alice found a sharp rock and cut herself. Running in a different direction she smeared her blood on anything she could. She could hear the boss yelling at them to go after her. She didn't dare to look back and just ran. She jumped over overgrown roots and ducked under low branches.

She started to run low on energy. Their footsteps were getting louder. She pushed herself to run faster, she couldn't get caught. Who knows what they would do to her.

She continued to run through the dense forest. Branches scratched at her arms tearing her skin and clothes. She didn't let that slow her down, she needed to escape. A low branch appeared out of no where. Not noticing she ran smacked into it knocking herself out. The last thing she heard was footsteps and then it went dark.

 

Waking up with a headache Alice looked around. Her vision was still burley. She went to sit up making it worse.

"Hey look who's awake." Her vision came back and she saw two men in front of her.

"Are you okay" the one with short hair asked.

"Yeah, just a headache." That's when she remembered, vampires were after her. She quickly got up. Dizziness filled her and she collapsed to the ground.

"Hey, hey take it easy. You took a nasty fall there" the one with long hair replied coming to her side.

"Vampires" she muttered.

"Don't worry about them. We took care of them. Luckily for you that girl you saved told us" the first guy replied.

"What's your name" the second guy asked.

"Alice, what abouts yours?"

"I'm Dean and that is Sam."

"When you said you took care of the vampires..."

"We killed them" Dean replied.

"Thanks" she smiled. 

"Hey no problem" Sam smiled.

"We should start heading out before someone comes. Do you think you can walk" Dean asked.

"I think so." With the help with Sam she was on her feet. She felt a little dizzy but it soon faded.

It was even colder, her tanktop was almost in shreds. She crossed her arms to keep warm. Dean seemed to notice this. Taking off his jacket he handed it over.

"Here" he smiled.

"No, I couldn't. You might get cold."

"Nah, I have layers on while your shirt is almost in rags."

"Thank you so much" she smiled putting it on. Thats when they glanced down to her bleeding shoeless feet. To be honest she didn't even noticed the pain. Her whole body was sore.

"Ready" she asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Get on" Sam replied, motioning her to get on his back.

"No, you must be sore and tired. Really I be fine."

"Just get on" Dean replied.

She hopped on. Something told her that it was no use in arguing. It was odd to have someone care for her, something she hasn't felt in a long time. Soon she was asleep.

"Time to wake up sleeping beauty" Dean's soft voice replied. Alice opened her eyes and climbed off Sam's back. 

"Thanks for the ride" she replied sleepily.

"No problem. Where do you live so we can drop you off at home" Sam asked.

That made her wide awake. She didn't have a home for them to drop her off. She didn't have a family who was worried about her.

"I exactly don't have a home."

"Well do you have a family member we can drop you off at" Dean asked. She shook her head no, not looking into their eyes. They looked at eachother. They never had a home but they did have each other, she was all alone.

"Maybe you can drop me off at a bus station."

"Where would you go though" Sam asked.

"Where ever it goes."

"Aren't you a little young to be by yourself" Dean asked.

"I'm sixteen, plus I've been on my own since I was eight. I be fine really" she smiled. The boys looked at eachother. They didn't want her to be alone, they felt connected to her for some reason.

"How about you stay with us a while" Dean replied.

"Are you sure, I don't want to bother you guys."

"You won't be" Sam replied. She hesitated but agreed. 

As she headed into that black 67 Chevy Impala she would never imagine on how her life was going to change. Not realizing she was going to make a difference in the world. Never in a million years guessing that she was going to have a family who would protect her no matter what the cost is. After all she thought she was invisible.


End file.
